The Shadows in the Fire
by Megara911
Summary: The war has ended with azien but a new battle is just begining.with 2 new captains at the Soul societys side they take on a force greater then they could ever imagine. Natasha has a past that noone can ignore. and seria and toshiro know a secret that could endanger lives (ohhhh scary) OCXKenpaci and OCXToshiro because happily ever after is so overated.
1. Chapter 1

**Now before we get into the story you may need to know about these 2 characters:**

Name: Natasha Iragari

Position: Captain of squad 5

Age: Unknown

Background: _**Confidential infomation**_

Description:

Aqua hair (with streaks of blonde not shown in picture below)

Blue eyes

Height=168cm

Split personality=Medium level (take caution)

New to Soul Society

Friends With Seria Marako

Enemies with Kenpaci Zakarai and CONFIDENTIAL

picture taken in karakura town

Name: Seria Marako

Position: Squad 14 Captain

Age: Unknown

Background: Childhood friend of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori, _**CONFIDENTIAL**_**,** Graduate of Soul Reaper Academy (good marks), persisted for the permission for the making of a squad 14.

Description:

Dark Red hair

Red eyes although this changes when…_**Confidential information**_

Height=170cm

Split personality=High Caution!

Friends with Toshiro, Momo and Natasha

Enemy's with **CONFIDENTIAL**

Photo taken in karakura town


	2. Chapter 2

**It had now been officially 1 year (in soul society years) since captain of squad 5 captain Natasha iragari had been stationed. Things had started to settle down in the soul society with most of the Captains positions filled. And as it seem the tension between herself and Kenpaci was decreasing (slowly). But there was still some massive fights between them which took 6 squads to break them up. It wasn't a very pretty sight and usually certain words were exchanged causing the innocence of most young shinigamis to be lost. But even through all this the captain of squad 5 and squad 14 were still very good friends. **

**Squad 14 was a fairly new squad run by captain Seria Marako. Ever since she was a kid she would tell toshiro "someday I'm gonna run a squad and it's gonna be squad 14". Running a brand new squad is a ton of work but with serias ability to scare people she got it done. This is probably why Seria and Natasha got on so well. After Azien left there had to be a new captain for squad 5 so the head captain called in Natasha in at the middle of the night. So when Natasha arrived, she woke up everyone and this was how she and Kenpachi became enemies. The head captain had failed to mention that Natasha like seria had a split personality so meeting Kenpachi had turned out in a huge fight and the two have been fighting since. Natasha managed to talk some sense into Momo so she went back to work and Natasha also began to run squad 5 successfully.**

**Together they were the most feared women in the soul society. So all the men knew to steer clear of them if they were in a bad mood otherwise it wasn't very pretty. Although in serias case she had known momo and toshiro since they were kids. So toshiro and Seria got on really well and the 14 and 10 squad would team up a lot for assigned missions. Natasha was alone other than having her friends because she lost her family at a young age. She was forced to live by herself so she finds it hard to rely on others because she was betrayed by the man she loved. *tears***

**Any way our story goes back to last months events...**

**Natasha's P.O.V**

**"I am so tired!" I said as I flopped down on a pillow next to Seria. "I'm not surprised" Seria said, "you and Kenpachi were hacking and slashing at each other all afternoon". I rested my head on my arms and gave a big sigh. "Are you going to sleep on the table?" Seria asked teasingly. "Fine I'm going" I said as I got up and began to go back to my quarters. "Have a nice nap" Seria said as I walked of her room. As I was walking back to my room I saw Kenpachi going the other way and I was too tired to fight. After all, I had been up all night doing paperwork since Momo had other stuff to do. I quickly ducked behind a building and waited for Kenpachi to pass by. "Who you hiding from?" Kenpachi said as he walked over to me. "Crap, just my luck" I said under my breath. "You" I said bluntly and I continued towards my room. "Me?" Kenpachi asked as he grabbed my arm. "I am not in the mood" I said sharply as I shook off his arm. "Wait so every other time we fight you want to?" he said with a smug look on his face. "No it's just that if we fight now I wouldn't hold back and I would kill you" I retorted. I left him standing there with a shocked look on his face and went to my quarters. As soon as I got back to my room I flopped onto the bed and passed out. **

**Seria's P.O.V**

**I watched as Natasha left the room. "haha she works herself to hard. Just like Toshi.."**

**"Did you just call me Toshi!" **

**I turned around as my best friend came in. "I have put up with toshiro chan, Shiro and whitey! Please for the love of god just call me captain hitsugaya!" he yelled. "whatever Toshi calm down" I huffed. He took a seat next to me. He knows it's useless to try and tell me off. After some evil glares were exchanged (hehe he only acts like this around me cause I'm his friend he is such a child)**

**"I'm worried about momo" he said suddenly. "no surprises there but why? she's in good hands with Natasha." " I just think Natasha is being to rough on her..."**

**I cut him off. "Toshi think about it. She has been all doom and gloom ever since the final battle. And personally I think with Natasha as the new captain is doing her some good. She is never going to get better if we treat her like a teddy bear. I mean I love her to death but..." " its ok I get you" he said. we both knew that momo was far from getting better. "One more thing" I turned to look at toshiro "the anniversary is coming up soon. Have you got everything sorted out?" I nodded. "would that be all captain" I asked. He got up and went to leave. That was a touchy topic he had landed one. I still hadn't told Natasha about it but then again I didn't think it was necessary. She's got more important things to worry about.**

**Later...**

**Natasha's P.O.V**

**I slowly opened my eyes to find that I had been asleep for the past couple of hours. I groggily stood up and went to go have a shower to freshen up.**

**After my shower I sat in my room, in my pj's, with my hair hanging loosely at my shoulders. I sat there finishing off some paperwork I never had the chance to complete because Kenpachi or Captain Zaraki snapped at me again and I got angry. "Sometimes I hate having a split personality" I muttered to myself. My head snapped up and I looked towards the door when someone knocked on the door to my quarters. "Come in" I said to the person outside in case it was something important. The door opened and Kenpachi walked in. "Captain Zaraki? What are you doing here?" I asked him as he stared at me. He opened his mouth to answer but his face then went red and he closed his mouth. "Zaraki, are you okay?" I said as I got up and walked over to him because I noticed his red face. "I-I'm fine" he stammered back when I was standing right in front of him. "I think you have a fever" I said as I placed one of my hands on his forehead. He froze up and his face went redder. I sighed when a moment later there was another knock on the door and I drew my hand away from Kenpachi. "Come in" I said to the person waiting outside. A shinigami from my squad came into my quarters. "I-I should be going now" Kenpachi said as he left hurriedly. "Captain" the shinigami began, " two members from squad 5 have begun a brawl outside". I growled ,quickly got changed and stormed out of my room towards the fight that was going on. "There goes my good mood" I muttered. **

**Seria P.O.V:**

**"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY YOU ARE FIGHTING ON PATROL!" Natasha's voice shook though the seritei. I mean that's pretty loud considering I am in squad 14! Silence followed.**

**Almost 5 minutes later Natasha stormed into my office dragging 2 badly beaten shinigami's of squad 5. I looked at her face and she was the definition of rage. I smiled sweetly.**

**"what's wrong?" I dared to ask**

**Wrong move**

**"WHAT DO YOU DO WITH SHINIGAMI WHO BRAWL OVER SAKE!" she yelled. I quickly turned to my lietenute standing next to me and whispered "please inform lieutenant matsumato of squad ten that she is needed." He nodded. he could not get out of that room fast enough. As we waited for the Lietenite I was able to patch together the incident that had occurred. The 2 men been told by someone that there was a hidden sake stash by the training facility of squad 5. When they found it and got drunk enough they started fighting over meaningless things. Right now they were knocked out.**

**Soon enough Matsumoto came through the door followed by captain Hitsugaya. Natasha (having calmed down enough to be civil) explained what had happened**

**I looked at toshiro and I knew that he realised why I had called Matsumoto. "Ahem Matsumoto did you move your sake stash from my office to squad 5" he spoke slowly. Matsumoto turned a shade of white. "well captain I…um…you see". "case closed" I told Natasha "the sake stash will be removed immediately by Matsumoto under the captains supervision. I will keep the soldiers for a day or 2 and sort that out. Any questions." They all looked and me and nodded**

**"I think that you can handle the next stack of paperwork matsumato" toshiro said as they walked out (I swear he smiled for a second which is rare).**

**Finally it was just Natasha and I left (I had the soldiers sent to a room in squad 14) "well I think that was enough drama for one day" I said smiling. "Um Seria" Natasha suddenly spoke. "is Kenpaci ok?". "What? How would I know…hold on! You don't have feelings for him do you" Natasha suddenly went bright red (but only for a second). "No of course not forget I asked". She started to leave "Thank god" I said to myself. "See you later". "Goodbye captain"**

**Natasha's P.O.V**

**I got back to my quarters, sat down and began to drink some green tea. "What are my feelings towards Kenpachi?" I asked myself. "Argh! So frustrating!" I said as I finished my tea. I got up and went to put the stuff for tea away. "I need to vent" I said as I began to head to squad 14. I was walking towards Seria's quarters and I walked by a small forest when I heard THAT laugh, HIS laugh. I froze where I was and slowly turned to where that laughter was coming from. I saw him there, sitting in the tree. "Haven't you grown now?" he said to me. "What are you doing here?" I growled. "Just visiting my precious Tasha" he said as he jumped down to the ground and began to walk towards me. "Don't YOU ever call me that again!" I spat as he grabbed my hand. I pulled my hand away from him and took a step back. "Oh come on! I know you still love me Natasha!" he said with a mischievous grin. "How could I still love you Yuzuki! After what you did to me!" I yelled at him with tears in my eyes from the painful memories. "I know you still do" Yuzuki said as he pulled out a knife. He pulled me closer and held the knife up against my throat. "I will kill you sooner or later" he said while pushing the knife harder against my throat. I kicked him in the stomach and he immediately let go of me so he could clutch his stomach. I began to run to Head Captain's quarters immediately without looking back.**

**When I got there I knocked on the door while I caught my breath. "Natasha?" he asked clearly puzzled, when he opened the door. "Come in, come in" he said as he waved me into the room because he could clearly see I was shaken up. "We have a problem" I tell Head Captain after he closes the door. "What?" he asked worried. "Yuzuki's back". **


End file.
